Although some existing tempo estimating methods are very successful, there are still certain limitations and problems with them. For example, they apply primarily to a constrained range of genres and instruments such as pop-dance music with drum in a static tempo or with “strong beats”. However, it is challenging to maintain the performance/accuracy while confronting a wide diversity of music such as those with soft notes, with time-varying tempos, or with very noisy and complex musical onset representations.